Melodia Dourada
by Vilon
Summary: Continuação de Nunca se Esqueça...o que acontece quando a raiva e a vingança corroem sua alma?Por que não estragar o primeiro encontro dos seus inimigos?


1º das 3 mini fics que precedem a continuação da fic "Nunca se Esqueça". Essa não é uma das minhas melhores histórias, remodelei a idéia dela totalmente e acabou por se transformar, até certo ponto, numa história paralela a "Nunca se Esqueça". Perdoem não ser uma fic "ótima", mas é a 1º vez que escrevo neste estilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melodia Dourada**

_Olá leitores, quanto tempo hein?Eu queria tanto poder ser o narrador desta fic sobre meu casal saiyajin favorito, mas...não serei eu que irei contar esta história.Até a metade da fic, vocês conhecerão um pouco da vida de Trunks longe de Goten, sobre a perspectiva de uma personagem; depois...é melhor vocês lerem.Me despeço agora, até mais. Com vocês a narradora: Janey!_

** OoOoOo**

Obrigada Vilon, agora dá licença que a história é minha. Leitores, sou eu a maravilhosa e poderosa Janey!!! Não estão lembrados? Tsc, tsc...vou ter que falar meu "apelido"...também sou conhecida como a...bem...hum..."garota da camisinha furada"; os engraçadinhos da internet me apelidaram assim, mas tudo bem, vou manter minha dignidade e não vou xingar ninguém.

A lua está tão linda...refletida sobre esta água calma. Querem saber onde estou?Estou sentada num dos corrimões da ponte da cidade, já é tarde da noite, os poucos carros que passam parecem nem notar minha presença; meus pés balançam sobre o vazio e a água lá embaixo parece me chamar; já sei o que vocês estão pensando "Ela vai se matar?". A resposta é: não sei. A razão de eu estar aqui prestes a me jogar ponte abaixo? Muito simples...estou com o coração partido. Porque? Bom, para vocês entenderem eu devo contar minha história, desde o momento que eu entrei na Corporação Cápsula até o dia de hoje. Vou precisar de muitos flashbacks, então...vamos lá?

------------------------------

-Seja bem vinda senhorita Jones – Falou a mulher de cabelo verde para mim.

-Obrigada, senhora Briefs – Respondi sorrindo.

"Espero que meu sorriso não tenha ficado muito falso. Ela é legal, mas eu simplesmente odeio que me chamem pelo sobrenome".

-Pode me chamar de Bulma.

"Ahá! Ela também não gosta, ou será que só está sendo gentil? Não importa, ela é a chefe, então eu obedeço".

-Obrigada, Bulma. E me chame de Janey, por favor.

"Ousado de minha parte, mas tudo bem".

-Certo Janey - Disse ela sorrindo - Você foi selecionada entre centenas de candidatos para este estágio, espero que se empenhe bastante no trabalho. No começo irá achar bastante puxado, mas aos poucos irá se adaptar. Se você se sair bem neste período, será contratada como uma funcionária oficial da companhia.

"Funcionária oficial" pensei alegremente "Imagine só: euzinha sendo uma funcionária da corporação cápsula, e o melhor de tudo é o salário. Juntando um bom dinheiro eu poderei sair de casa finalmente".

-Vamos andando! Você precisa conhecer todo o prédio – Disse Bulma.

Nós duas começamos a percorrer aquele lugar imenso, ela ia me mostrando as salas e eu simplesmente concordava com a cabeça, eu estava sentindo um misto de nervosismo com euforia. Mas notei algo estranho, não tinha percebido antes por causa da iluminação do salão de entrada, agora eu via claramente que ela estava com olheiras escuras sob os olhos.

"Deve estar trabalhando demais" pensei "Logo estarei assim também, quero mais é ser rica que nem ela".

-Senh...Bulma, O que é esta sala?

-Bom, esta aqui é uma sala muito interessante, aqui nós desenvolvemos naves espaciais dos mais variados tipos.

Nós fomos andando entre aquelas naves, algumas tinham formatos estranhos, outras até que eram normais. Mas entre todas elas, uma me chamou a atenção.

-Bulma, porque esta aqui está amassada? Parece que já foi usada.

Bulma não respondeu nada, olhou para a nave e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Neste momento, ela pareceu envelhecer uns 10 anos, as olheiras se aprofundaram. Ela se apoio numa pilastra, parecia que ia desmaiar.

-Me desculpe, eu não devia ter perguntado, sinto muito – Disse eu desesperada.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu só estou me sentindo um pouco mal. Já vai passar. Não vou poder continuar com nosso passeio, vou chamar alguém para te mostrar o resto da corporação.

---------

Deixa eu fazer uma pausa na minha história. Neste momento eu deveria ter percebido que algo muito errado estava acontecendo com ela, mas eu me distrai com uma coisa.

----------

- Trunks! – Gritou ela – Venha cá!

-----------

Entenderam agora?

-----------

Eu quase não acreditei no que tinha ouvido.

"Eu vou conhecer Trunks Briefs? O TRUNKS BRIEFS? O jovem empresário? Futuro herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula?" Pensava eu sem acreditar.

Passou alguns instantes e ele apareceu, de terno e gravata, com óculos e um jeito sério.

-Me chamou? – Perguntou ele para Bulma, seus olhos desviaram por um momento para mim.

-Está ocupado?

-Não, eu acabei de terminar a revisão dos projetos.

-Ótimo. Você poderia acompanhar a nova estagiária e mostrá-la o resto da fábrica?

-Posso. Mas não é você que gosta de fazer isso?

-Eu estou me sentindo um pouco tonta.

Os dois se encararam, seus olhos pareciam travar um duelo mortal.

-Estarei na minha sala – Anunciou ela quebrando o silêncio - Até logo Janey.

-Até logo, Bulma.

Ela se afastou e Trunks balançou a cabeça preocupado.

-Foi alguma coisa que eu disse que a fez ficar assim?

-Você perguntou sobre esta máquina aqui?

-Sim.

Trunks deslizou a mão pela nave.

-Há algum tempo atrás – Falou ele de forma sonhadora – Três jovens, acho que posso chamá-los assim, usaram essa máquina para viajar pelo espaço. Um deles provavelmente nunca mais vai ser visto.

-Sua mãe era um dos três viajantes?

-Não – Respondeu secamente, mas logo saiu da seriedade e ficou mais relaxado - Mas esquece isso por enquanto, outro dia eu te conto a história completa. Vamos continuar o passeio. Seu nome é Janey, não é?

-Sim, senhor – Respondi na mesma hora. Falei o "senhor" pois afinal de contas aquele era meu patrão.

Trunks ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

-Não me chame de senhor, temos praticamente a mesma idade. Me chame de Trunks.

-Certo, Trunks.

Nem preciso dizer que estava nas nuvens. Eu estava frente à frente com Trunks Briefs, passaria boa parte do dia perto de Trunks Briefs e poderia conhecer Trunks Briefs melhor. Mentalmente estava pulando de alegria.

-Vamos então – Falou ele assumindo seu tom sério de novo.

----------

Pausa:

Não vou encher o saco contando sobre tudo que vi e aprendi sobre a corporação naquele dia, não vou me estender na narrativa , pois o dia de hoje é que é o ponto principal da história. Vamos avançar ao meu 10º dia de trabalho.

----------

Eu estava começando a adorar o lugar, o trabalho era cansativo, mas tinha suas compensações, como ficar olhando para o vice-presidente, que se tornou presidente agora. Fazia 8 dias que Bulma tivera um desmaio durante uma reunião e nunca mais tive noticias dela, e não tinha coragem de perguntar para Trunks sobre isso. Surpreendentemente ele conseguiu manter a cabeça do lugar e dirigia a empresa com a mesma firmeza da mãe. No pouco tempo que eu o vi, estava com um aspecto cansado, mas continuava meu amigo(conhecido, para falar a verdade) e de vez em quando conversava comigo.

Lá estávamos nós conversando sobre um projeto da empresa, quando uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça: Resolvi criar coragem e convidar ele para almoçar comigo. O horário de almoço já se aproximava então ele talvez aceitasse.

-Trunks, vocênãogostariadealmoçarcomigo? – Perguntei à ele apressadamente.

-Como?

Eu respirei fundo e repeti devagar a pergunta, senti meu rosto esquentar, mas fui em frente mesmo assim.

-Claro, seria muito bom passar mais um tempo conversando com você. Você é muito simpática.

-Obrigada – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

Nós continuamos a conversar animadamente. Quando estávamos saindo do prédio a recepcionista nos parou.

-Senhor Briefs, tenho um recado pra o senhor.

-Fica para depois, agora vou sair com a nova estagiária.

-Mas senhor, foi o Gohan que ligou.

Trunks praticamente voou em cima da recepcionista.

-Qual o recado? – perguntou ele afoito.

- "Ele está melhor". Gohan só disse isso.

Na mesma hora Trunks saiu em disparada para o elevador, socou o botão e por sorte a porta se abriu naquele exato momento. Ele entrou e apertou outro botão.

-Fica para outro dia nosso almoço – Gritou ele lá de dentro.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta fechada do elevador, sem entender nada.

"Quem é esse tal de Gohan?" pensei com raiva "Vou almoçar agora, estou morrendo de fome. Mas quando eu voltar vou me informar com a recepcionista".

Ainda fiquei algum tempo parada, digerindo a situação, até que finalmente resolvi sair daquele lugar. Quando cheguei na frente do prédio, olhei para o alto, lá no topo da corporação estava a sala de Trunks. Uma coisa chamou minha atenção, um risco negro pareceu sair lá do alto, depois tornou-se dourado e desapareceu em segundos.

"Estou com tanta fome que já estou tendo alucinações..." Pensei desanimada.

---------

Depois que eu fui descobrir que era Trunks, mas eu chego lá.

---------

Daquele dia em diante, Trunks se tornou outra pessoa. Sorria pouco, ficava enfurnado em sua sala, não falava com ninguém. Eu tentei falar com ele umas duas vezes, nas duas eu recebi um "não" da sua secretária. Fiquei magoada e a única coisa que eu descobri sobre Gohan foi que ele era o irmão do melhor amigo de Trunks, um tal de Goten. Jurei a mim mesma descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

----------

Eu não tive sorte em minhas pesquisas, mas tudo bem. Vamos agora avançar no tempo até quarta-feira passada, 2 dias antes de eu ser dispensada por Trunks.

----------

O garoto que ficou tão abatido depois daquele dia em que quase almoçamos juntos se transformou em um homem que adorava "aventuras" de uma noite só. Todas as garotas do trabalho desejavam ser as próximas escolhidas e aproveitavam para tentar convencê-lo a uma coisa mais séria. Eu já havia desistido fazia algum tempo, apesar de sempre estar atenta caso surgisse alguma chance, não o procurava tanto. A verdade é: minha mãe vivia me pressionando para eu me esforçar em conquistá-lo. Aquilo estava se tornando um pesadelo.

---------

Pausa para explicar uma coisa importante:

Deixe-me falar um pouco sobre minha família para vocês não acharem que é uma desculpa para ser obcecada por Trunks. Eu venho de uma família pobre, meu pai morreu quando eu era pequena, mas minha mãe logo arranjou um padrasto para mim e para minha irmãzinha. O problema é que meu padrasto me odeia, vive bêbado; minha mãe é uma interesseira que ama dinheiro e é viciada em jogos de azar. Minha irmãzinha? Uma drogada que atualmente está grávida e não sabe quem é o pai. Minha vida sempre foi um caos, mas eu consegui! Mostrei para eles que eu era diferente e acabei conseguindo uma vaga na Corporação Cápsula depois de uma dura seleção. Se eles ficaram felizes? Nem um pouco, só minha mãe que viu ali a oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro com aquilo. Agora que vocês já me entendem melhor, vou continuar com a história.

-----------

-Senhorita Jones? – Falou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

-Sim – Respondi enquanto procurava entre os milhões de documentos em minha mesa pelo contrato com a Yand Tech.

-O senhor Trunks Briefs está requerendo sua presença no escritório dele imediatamente.

Eu quase deixei cair o telefone.

-Fiz algo de errado? – Perguntei alarmada.

-Não sei, senhorita. Estou apenas transmitindo o pedido dele.

-Está bem, já estou subindo.

A secretária desligou e eu ainda estava parada olhando incrédula para o telefone.

"O que ele quer comigo?Será que eu fui a escolhida?" pensei excitada com a possibilidade "Se bem que...O CONTRATO. ERA PARA EU ENTREGA-LO HÁ 10 MINUTOS"

Desesperada eu procurei o bendito contrato, até que finalmente eu o achei. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão.

"Burra, burra, BURRA! Ele deve estar furioso, porque me atrasei".

Cheguei no andar e me apresentei no balcão, a secretária mandou que eu entrasse sem bater.

Abri a porta com cautela e o encontrei sentado em sua mesa, lendo um papel com o selo da Corporação Cápsula. Me aproximei da mesa e ele pareceu não notar minha presença. Fiquei na dúvida no que fazer, até que reuni coragem suficiente para falar.

-Senhor Briefs, me desculpe pelo atraso na entrega do contrato, aqui está ele.

Trunks pareceu sair de um transe, ergueu os olhos e deu um belo sorriso. Pegou o papel que eu estendia para ele e guardou-o numa gaveta.

-Obrigado senhorita...Janey – Disse ele depois de dar uma olhada rápida no papel que estava lendo antes de eu chegar – Mas não é sobre isto que mandei te chamar. Por favor sente-se.

Eu sentei em uma cadeira, estava muito nervosa e meu coração pulava no meu peito.

-Se bem me lembro, nós nos conhecemos faz mais ou menos 1 mês não é? – disse ele levantando-se de sua cadeira e sentando sobre sua mesa, bem em minha frente.

-S-Sim Senhor – Disse eu gaguejando de nervosismo.

-Agente não teve muito tempo de se conhecer melhor – Falou ele sedutor – Estava pensando se você não queria sair comigo sexta-feira. Um jantar num belo restaurante, 5 estrelas.

-Não sei senhor. Eu sou só sua funcionária, não precisa me levar para um restaurante, um simples lanche já está ótimo – Falei, fingindo-me de desentendida. Mas na verdade eu já tinha aceitado mentalmente.

-Nada disso. Aceite por favor. É uma ótima chance para nós discutirmos sobre coisas mais interessantes que trabalho.

Ele me estendeu a mão e eu segurei; ele me puxou de encontro a ele e me beijou intensamente. Eu fiquei sem reação, respondi da melhor forma que pude. Depois de alguns minutos eu me soltei dos seus braços muito envergonhada.

-O que me diz? Te vejo sexta de noite? – Disse ele cheio de luxúria no olhar.

-Sim – Falei sonhadora.

-Está combinado então, te pego as 21 horas. Deixe seu endereço com minha secretária.

Ele voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e ler seus papéis. Estranhei sua mudança de atitude, mas não comentei nada. Quando estava saindo de sua sala, uma garota ruiva estava saindo do elevador. Ela percebeu minha cara sonhadora e deu um breve risada para logo em seguida entrar na sala de Trunks.

"Invejosa" pensei com raiva.

Dei meu endereço para a secretária e voltei para meu trabalho.

----------

A ruiva era Tanya, a amiguinha dele. Resumindo o que aconteceu na sexta: Fomos jantar, nos divertimos, acabamos na cama. Eu aproveitei quando ele saiu do quarto de noite, para furar suas camisinhas. Fiz isso, pois a perspectiva de sair da minha casa era muito boa. Alem do mais, eu achava que Trunks iria se apaixonar por mim depois de um tempo. Levei um fora, fiquei com raiva, mas resolvi esquecer. Passei o fim de semana comendo só chocolate e sorvete. Na terça feira, soube pelas fofocas do meu setor de trabalho que Trunks tinha voltado a falar com o melhor amigo, Goten. Ainda soube de um julgamento, mas nem dei tanta atenção a isso. Vou contar a parte mais importante do dia de ontem, quarta feira.

----------

Eu entrei nervosa no elevador, iria até a sala de Trunks entregar os 5 últimos contratos que eu tinha revisado. Evitava ao máximo pensar no que havia acontecido entre agente. A porta se abriu e eu me dirigi ao balcão, mas não havia ninguém lá.

"Não tenho outra escolha, vou ter que entregar pessoalmente a ele esses papéis".

A porta do escritório dele estava semi-aberta, quando eu ia bater, ouvi uma risada alta vinda de dentro do lugar. Risada de mulher! Não pude resistir e comecei a escutar.

-E vocês estavam voando mesmo? – Perguntou a mulher, deu para reconhecer pela voz que era Tanya.

-Só eu estava, ele ainda estava sem poderes – Disse Trunks.

Eu achei que estava ouvindo mal, de que diabos eles estavam falando?Aproximei mais o ouvido da porta.

-E vocês se beijaram...que lindo!Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho. Não precisa ficar vermelho, demorou, mas finalmente você está ao lado dele.

"Dele??? Do que ela esta falando?" pensei confusa.

-É tão bom estar com o Goten, eu o amo tanto. Quero me livrar logo desse trabalho para ficar com ele 24 horas por dia.

"O Trunks...o Trunks é...gay?"

Eu estava prestes a ter um ataque, eu tinha sido trocada por um homem? Na minha mente isso era inconcebível.

-Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, e já estão namorando?

-Não, ainda não – Disse Trunks tristemente – Ele pediu uma semana para ele voltar a vida normal dele. Só segunda-feira iremos oficializar tudo, minha mãe vai estar de volta e poderá voltar ao controle da Corporação.

-E vocês já...?

Tanya deu uma risada alta, na certa Trunks tinha virado um pimentão.

-Deixa de ser besta Trunks, agente vive contando essas coisas um para o outro.

-Eu sei, mas é que isso é novo para mim. E respondendo a sua pergunta: não, nós não fizemos isso ainda.

-Porque não?

-Só depois que começarmos a namorar, tem que ser especial.

-Que romântico, ainda bem que ele está te consertando. Nada mais de transas sem nenhum significado.

-Com certeza isso acabou. Nada de mulheres também, a última nem foi muito boa. Aquela Janey só tem um corpo bonito, nada mais.

Os dois começaram a rir. Eu por outro lado, estava prestes a explodir.

"Ruim de cama, eu? Eu deveria espalhar para a imprensa que ele era gay. Ia ser uma vingança interessante".

-Mas me conte, o que pretende fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Tanya curiosa depois de se controlar.

-Como é o nosso primeiro encontro, eu o convidei para um jantar num restaurante francês. Mas ele recusou dizendo que não gosta de comida sofisticada que mal da para encher a barriga, então nós concordamos em um piquenique noturno com comida feita por ele. Eu vou providenciar o lugar e alguns coisas para deixar o lugar o mais romântico possível, por isso eu preciso de sua ajuda. Não sou muito bom nesse tipo de coisa.

-Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo sim. Quem sabe você não acaba descobrindo que é um verdadeiro romântico?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo mocinha? – Disse alguém pondo a mão no meu ombro.

Eu tomei um susto e quase gritei, mas me controlei e olhei para trás. A secretária de Trunks me olhava desconfiada.

-Eu estava esperando o senhor Trunks acabar sua conversa para poder falar com ele – Menti na mesma hora.

"Essa mentira foi uma das piores que já contei".

-E precisava ficar ouvindo a conversa dele? Ficasse sentada na sala de espera, eu logo retornaria – Disse ela severa, mas sem elevar o tom de voz.

-Por favor, não conta nada, eu não posso perder este emprego, me desculpe, juro que nunca mais piso neste andar – Eu já estava a ponto de implorar para ela.

Ela abriu a boca zangada, mas depois a fechou. Balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa e apontou para o elevador. Eu mais que rápida corri para lá, suspirando aliviada. Quando a porta ia se fechar, a secretária impediu com a mão.

-Você não veio entregar algo?

Eu entreguei os contratos para ela, minha mão tremia. No exato momento a porta do escritório de Trunks se abriu.

-Livia, tem alguém querendo falar comigo? – Perguntou Trunks.

-Não senhor, eram só alguns contratos que acabaram de ser revisados – Disse a secretária soltando a porta do elevador.

Eu dei um pulinho de alegria quando o elevador se afastou do andar.

"Foi por pouco" Pensei "Mas aquilo que eu ouvi...então Trunks é gay, interessante"

Dentro de minha cabeça começava a nascer um plano para estragar o encontro deles.

"Até amanhã, Trunks e Goten".

Sorri de forma diabólica.

------------

Ai, ai...e chegamos finalmente no dia de hoje. Depois de toda minha jornada, acabo aqui, nesta ponte. Contarei agora, sobre o que aconteceu.

------------

-Mãe, to indo trabalhar.

-Certo minha filha, e quando vai receber seu salário mesmo? Já faz tempo que não vejo a cor do dinheiro. Precisa nos ajudar a pagar as contas.

-Devo estar recebendo daqui a 1 semana. Agora tenho que ir.

Sai de casa e comecei a andar pela rua. Na bolsa estavam minhas economias, hoje iria precisar de bastante dinheiro para perseguir aqueles dois. Ontem eu pedi uma folga do trabalho, ainda bem que a política de economia da Corporação Cápsula não era severa, o dinheiro que seria descontado do meu salário era mínimo. Fui a uma loja de motos perto de onde moro, comprei uma moto voadora usada da C.C.; mesmo com desconto de funcionário, quase fiquei sem dinheiro.

"Tão cara, só porque é silenciosa; mas isso vai valer a pena. Agora rumo a casa de Goten".

Eu consegui o endereço do garoto com a recepcionista, fingi que iria ter uma festa surpresa para o retorno próximo de Bulma e eu precisava convidar Goten. Acho que a recepcionista é lésbica ou então é muito burra, só assim para ela ter acreditado em mim. Nunca fui boa em mentir.

"Pelo mapa eu devo estar me aproximando, a sim, é aquela casa ali".

Pareia moto e a transformei em cápsula. Eu estava diante de uma aconchegante casa cápsula, conferi de novo o endereço e me aproximei devagar. Olhei pela janela e não vi ninguém na sala, olhei pela janela do fundo, também não havia ninguém.

"Acho que a casa está vazia, então eu vou...".

Não pude terminar meu pensamento, quando ouvi um grito de raiva. Vinha de uma das janelas laterais, corri para lá e espiei o lugar. Naquele quarto havia um garoto, provavelmente da minha idade, ou mais novo, estava só de cueca e uma montanha de roupa estava a sua frente.

"Como ele é belo" pensei eu admirando o corpo definido dele "Será que este é Goten? Nossa! Agora sei por que Trunks se apaixonou por ele. Acho que até os mais hetero dos homens duvidaria de sua masculinidade vendo ele assim. Lindo e tem um ar tão inocente. O que eu estou pensando? Eu vou me vingar dele, não adimira-lo".

-Eu não tenho nada para usar hoje de noite.

Eu não podia acreditar, ele já estava escolhendo a roupa do jantar desde manhã.

-Nada parece bom o suficiente.

Goten tirou do armário mais roupa e vestiu-se. Uma camisa branca simples, uma calça jeans azul escura e um tênis azul. Olhou-se no espelho.

-Muito simples.

Tirou a roupa e escolheu outra. Dessa vez colocou uma blusa social azul, uma calça de linho preta e um sapato preto.

-Muito formal.

Trocou mais uma vez a roupa. Colocou uma blusa regata preta, um short bege e chinelos.

-Muito largado.

Eu ainda fiquei observando aquilo durante quase meia hora, quando parecia que finalmente uma roupa tinha sido escolhida, passava um minuto ele a jogava na pilha, achando algum defeito.

"Até agora ele não ficou feio em nenhuma roupa, isso tudo é nervosismo?" pensei entediada.

-E agora?O que eu faço?Nunca tive esta frescura na hora de me vestir para um encontro, por que estou assim?Vou escolher qualquer uma e pronto.

Ele meteu a mão na pilha e puxou uma blusa, depois uma calça e vestiu. Até que não havia ficado feio, mas logo ele se despiu e deu um soco na parede, abrindo um buraco ali.

Eu tomei um susto, aquilo não era humanamente possível. Enquanto buscava uma explicação para aquilo, Goten começou a falar.

-Odeio admitir, mas estou com medo de não ficar bonito o suficiente para ele. Droga, é a primeira vez que me apaixono, pensei que as reações dos personagens de tv quando estão apaixonados era exagero, mas agora vejo que não é tão distante da realidade assim.

Ele voltou a vasculhar na pilha de roupa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Trunks falando de voar e esse Goten com uma força gigante. Preciso ficar atenta".

Neste momento sons de passos chamaram minha atenção. Duas mulheres vinham caminhando em direção a casa, corri até uma moita e fiquei observando.

-E ela falou isso mesmo? – Falou a de cabelo preto.

-Falou sim, ele ficou muito irritado e saiu da casa, na certa foi para a casa da amante – Falou a loira.

As duas deram risadas parando em frente a casa.

-Quem mandou ser fofoqueira?Por isso eu detesto fofoca, só atrapalha a vida da gente.

-Pois é, mas você não soube disso por mim viu?

-Claro, não se preocupe. Agora vou entrar em casa para fazer o almoço, até amanhã.

-Até amanhã Chi Chi.

A loira seguiu o seu caminho, enquanto a de cabelo preto entrou na casa.

"Deve ser a mãe dele" pensei, enquanto voltava a janela.

-GOTEN – Gritou ela – O que é essa bagunça?

Cheguei bem a tempo de ver a cara furiosa da mulher e a expressão assustada de Goten.

-Desculpe mamãe, mas é que eu estou escolhendo a roupa para meu encontro hoje de noite.

-Desde agora?Você realmente está apaixonado – Disse Chi Chi mais calma e sorrindo – E por que este monte de roupa?

-Eu não sei o que vestir – Admitiu envergonhado – Tudo parece feio.

-Não fale assim, parece uma mulher falando.

Goten corou e desviou os olhos,

-Você me disse que é um piquenique noturno, não é?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Então que tal uma roupa mais clara? Para se destacar na escuridão, deixe-me ver aqui...que tal esta blusa verde clara?Tem essa rosa também, mas eu sei que você odeia rosa.

-Eu odeio mesmo, mas...eu quero usar essa.

-Não acha que é meio afeminada não?

Goten nada respondeu, apenas vestiu a blusa.

-Agora um calça – Disse Chi Chi – Tem que ser escura para não manchar, caso suje de terra. Essa preta vai ficar ótima.

Goten vestiu a calça e por fim colocou um tênis preto. Foi até o espelho e se admirou.

-Está ótimo mamãe, obrigado.

"Como ele é lindo..." pensei abobada "Não sei se foi a intenção da mãe dele, mas ele está muito sexy".

-Agora tire esta roupa, vou lavar para ficar perfeita para hoje a noite. Vai voando para lá?

-Sim.

"Até ela fala nisso? Que coisa maluca. Será que eles voam mesmo?"

Chi Chi saiu do quarto e Goten arrumou suas roupas.Quando terminou, vestiu uma roupa comum e deitou-se na cama.

-Trunks...- Mal consegui ouvir ele sussurrando.

Aquilo me deixou irada.

"Depois que a mulher lavar a roupa, vou rasgá-la".

De repente ouvi um celular tocando, por um segundo pensei que fosse o meu, mas relaxei depois que percebi que era o de Goten. Ele deu um salto e correu até o aparelho, olhou o visor e sorriu, fechou a porta do quarto.

-Oi amor – Falou ele manhoso.

Mentalmente eu imaginava Trunks desdenhando aquilo, ele tinha cara de quem não gostava dessas coisas.

-Está tudo bem sim. Adoro quando você me chama de amorzinho, sabia?

Meu queixo caiu até o chão, desde quando Trunks é tão doce? Mesmo no nosso encontro ele mal sorria, agora esta até dando apelidos carinhosos para outro homem?

-Onde você está agora?No escritório...sozinho? – A voz de Goten começava a ficar maliciosa – Está vestindo o que?

"Se eles começarem a fazer sexo por telefone eu vou dar um jeito de cortar a linha...mesmo que seja um celular".

-Parar com o que? Eu não estou fazendo nada – Goten falava de forma provocante – E se eu disser que estou nu, deitado na cama, sozinho, muito carente e excitado?

"Bonito e safado...esse são os melhores. Eu preciso acabar com essa conversa, vou tentar ligar para alguém, talvez de linha cruzada e eles não possam se falar mais"

-Ta bom, eu parei – Disse Goten irritado – Não tenho culpa se você passa o resto do dia sem se concentrar no trabalho quando brinco assim.

"Ufa! Por pouco. Meus créditos do celular estão no fim, ainda bem que não precisei ligar".

-Tem que ir mesmo? – Perguntou Goten mudando de irritado para manhoso – Então está certo. Te amo muito Trunks. Até de noite.

Goten desligou e ficou com o olhar perdido, a face levemente corada. Até que seu estômago roncou.

-Estou morrendo de fome.

Eu olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, eram 11:00 horas, também estava com um pouco de fome.

"No caminho para cá eu passei por uma vila simpática, acho que vou procurar um restaurante por lá".

_3 horas depois_

-Humilhante, estou até agora com os braços cansados – Eu resmungava enquanto voltava para a casa de Goten.

O restaurante em que eu almocei era muito bom, e era bem barato. Mas quando fui pagar, eu percebi que havia esquecido a bolsa. O dono não quis acreditar na minha história e me forçou a limpar pratos durante quase uma hora sem parar.

Quando voltei a casa, encontrei minha bolsa no arbusto onde tinha me escondido quando Chi Chi chegou. Eu tive uma agradável surpresa ao ver as roupas do encontro de Goten estendidas no varal.

"É agora. Vou rasgar tudo".

Cuidadosamente, eu espiei por fora da casa procurando seus habitantes. Chi Chi estava tomando um banho, Goten estava no seu quarto. Ele dormia profundamente, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e abraçava um ursinho de pelúcia com força.

"Ele parece um anjo. Talvez eu não devesse...não, eu preciso me vingar".

Fui até o varal e peguei as roupas. Quando comecei a puxar as pontas para rasgar, algo me impediu, não conseguia fazer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia.

"O jeito que ele falou com Trunks mostra que ele está realmente apaixonado. Mas onde eu fico nesta história? Eu tenho que pelo menos estragar a felicidade deles...porém não desse jeito".

Tomei uma decisão, não iria fazer aquilo. Mas isso não significava que eu ia deixar barato. Joguei a roupa no chão e a cobri de terra, fazendo um montinho.

"Isso é só para você saber que você possui uma rival furiosa".

Quando terminei minha tarefa corri até minha moto e fugi dali. Iria deixar Goten em paz por enquanto, mas Trunks iria sofrer um pouquinho.

O caminho de volta para a cidade pareceu longo, muito longo. Milhares de pensamentos rodavam minha cabeça, debatia se o que eu estava fazendo era certo ou errado.

"No final das contas não me importa se é certo ou errado o que estou fazendo, só sei que vou fazer de tudo para estragar a relação deles...eu tenho direito!".

Finalmente cheguei onde pretendia: Corporação Cápsula. Iria agora atrapalhar Trunks. Abri um botão a mais na minha blusa e entrei.

-Bom dia, senhorita Jones – Falou a recepcionista sorrindo para mim – Pensei que estivesse de folga.

"Está na hora de testar minha teoria" pensei maldosa.

-Bom dia Lucy, estou de folga sim; mas me deu um pouco de saudade daqui, das pessoas para ser mais exata – Falei dando uma piscada para ela.

Lucy corou e deu uma risadinha.

-Ora senhorita Jones, não precisava vir até aqui. Bastava ligar.

-Me chame de Janey por favor.

-Certo Janey.

-Eu queria vir aqui sim, por que eu preciso pedir um favor para você.

-Para mim?

-Sim. Você sabe sobre aquela mania do Senhor Trunks escolher uma mulher para passar a noite?

-Sei sim, ele me chamou uma vez, mas eu recusei.

"Agora entra o meu teatro".

-Lucy, ele...ele me pediu isso – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Mas eu recusei, que nem você fez, mas ele queria me forçar.

-Como? Você está enganada, o senhor Trunks nunca faria isso.

-Não? Olhe meu braço.

Estendi o braço direito mostrando para ela uma mancha roxa no pulso. Aquilo ali foi um "presente" de meu padrasto feito hoje de manhã.

A recepcionista ficou chocada com aquilo, mas nada disse. Apenas me olhou e pareceu me analisar por um instante.

-O que devo fazer? – Disse ela finalmente.

-Apenas marque uma reunião noturna para ele. Um reunião muito importante se possível, quero que ele fique preso até quase meia noite.

-Para que isso?

-Ele convidou outra garota para fazer sexo com ele, eu tentei avisá-la, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Atrasando ele, iremos poupar a garota de qualquer sofrimento que ele possa causar nela.

-Certo, pode deixar comigo Janey! – Lucy falou com bastante confiança nos olhos.

-Muito obrigada Lucy.

-Hã...Janey, será que você não gostaria de jantar um dia desses comigo?

Eu fui pega de surpresa , mas tentei ser o mais natural possível.

-Claro que sim, achei que nunca iria pedir. Vamos marcar qualquer hora.

Nós duas sorrimos e eu me afastei, iria dar uma volta e esperar o resultado do meu plano.

_22:45 _

Meu plano foi quase perfeito. Trunks ficou preso até agora em uma reunião com o representante de uma empresa rival. Eu vi quando o carro dele saiu disparado, claro que eu fui logo atrás. Ele entrou com tudo no estacionamento do prédio em que morava, mas eu não pude segui-lo, daria tudo para ver a cara de frustração dele.

"Duvido que Goten tenha esperado por ele. Acho que consegui arruinar os planos deles, mas algumas noites assim e logo eles perceberam que não combinam. Vão ficar de coração partido e eu surgirei como uma luz no fim do túnel".

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma estrela cadente cruzando os céus, a grande velocidade. Mas dessa vez eu estava preparada, e a segui.

"Se eles não forem malucos, essa estrela deve ser Trunks".

Mesmo ainda cética quanto à possibilidade de uma pessoa voar, eu segui aquela luz dourada. Minha moto mal a acompanhava, mas eu sabia mais ou menos em que direção ela ia então pude ver quando a estrela desceu no alto de uma colina, cheguei bem a tempo de assistir escondida uma cena que não pude deixar de achar fofa.

Trunks, ou alguém parecido com ele (com cabelos dourados), observava Goten, que estava dormindo profundamente, deitado sobre a grama e ao seu lado duas cestas de piquenique. A luz dourada cessou e Trunks voltou ao normal, devagar ele deitou-se ao lado do jovem adormecido e acariciou sua face. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do mais velho, que deu um beijo suave em Goten.

"Então é tudo verdade. Ele é mesmo gay, eu ainda tinha algumas dúvidas. Agora já sei que minha vingança é algo certo de ser feito. Por causa de minha incerteza, eu não rasguei aquela roupa, agora ele está lindo com ela".

-Estava tendo um sonho – Falou Goten com a voz sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

-Desculpe se te acordei, desculpe pelo atraso, desculpe Goten eu estraguei nosso primeiro encontro - Trunks mal conseguia falar devido aos soluços involuntários que tinha.

Goten abriu os olhos e o beijou.

-Você não quer saber qual o sonho que eu estava tendo?

Trunks apenas confirmou com a cabeça inseguro.

-Sonhei que era acordado com um beijo por um saiyajin maravilhoso que eu amo muito. Tem coisa melhor do que descobrir que seu sonho se tornou realidade?

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram de forma apaixonada.

"Detesto admitir, mas eles são uma gracinha juntos. Mas o que está feito, está feito. Vou esperar para ver o que vão fazer".

Os dois interromperam o beijo e se sentaram.

-Eu entendo se você não conseguiu me esperar – Disse Trunks.

-Você acha que eu iria comer tudo sozinho? Não mesmo. Estava te esperando bem aqui como agente combinou, a comida está embalada, então está livre de insetos. Deve estar fria, mas não me importo nenhum pouco.

Trunks ainda estava meio triste, mas lentamente tirou do bolso uma venda.

-Eu vou vendar você e te levo até o local. Pelo menos essa parte do nosso jantar eu não quero estragar.

-Faça o que quiser comigo – Falou Goten acentuando bem o duplo sentido – E pare com essa tristeza, você não fez nada de mais.

Depois de vendá-lo, Trunks puxou Goten contra si e carregou-o no colo. Os dois começaram a flutuar e se afastar de onde eu estava.

"O que será um saiyajin?" Eu pensava sobre o significado daquela palavra estranha enquanto subia na moto e seguia-os de longe. Estava tão obcecada pela vingança que tomei uma decisão: Nada mais importava. Simplesmente aceitei todas aquelas esquisitices e me foquei no desejo de estragar aquela noite.

Depois de alguns minutos de vôo, eles finalmente pararam e começaram a descer. Parei minha moto e segui o resto do caminho a pé, por trás de uma árvore fiquei espreitando o lugar.

"Mas...mas...eu não acredito. Quando ele fez isso?".

Aquilo era uma grande clareira no meio da floresta, o lugar estava todo enfeitado. Havia velas apagadas espalhadas; uma toalha de piquenique estendida no chão; um aparelho de som desligado (com vários cds empilhados ao lado) e por fim várias fotos dos dois espalhadas pelas árvores que delimitavam o local. Lentamente Trunks aterrissou e colocou Goten em pé a sua frente. Vários raios de luz saíram da mão de Trunks e foram em direção as velas, acendendo-as. Quando tudo estava perfeito, ele retirou a venda de Goten.

O garoto parecia uma criança que ganhou um presente de natal muito desejado. Seus olhos percorreram a clareira, fazendo com que eu me escondesse mais ainda atrás das árvores.

-Trunks...está tão lindo – Disse ele finalmente, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

Goten deixou a cesta cair no chão e pulou nos braços do outro, beijando-o com empolgação.

Os dois pararam de se beijar quando o silêncio da cena foi quebrado pelo ronco de seus estômagos. Os dois riram.

-Vamos comer agora, já fiz você esperar demais meu lindo – Disse Trunks sentando-se na toalha.

Goten sorriu alegre e sentou-se ao seu lado. Tirou da cesta várias embalagens plásticas e abriu-as. Os dois comeram e se divertiram contando sobre o que tinham feito aquela manhã.

"Se divirtam a vontade, agora eu irei começar a estragar isso aqui. E até já sei como".

-...no final das contas acho que foi algum animal que fez isso – Concluiu Goten sua história sobre as roupas que tinham sido enterradas.

-Muito estranho isso, melhor ficar atento, pode ser alguém querendo assustar você – Disse Trunks preocupado – Mas eu realmente gostei de você ter se vestido assim, sabia que você fica uma gracinha de rosa?

-Acha mesmo? – Disse Goten corando, mas logo assumindo uma expressão dominadora – Um dia vou querer ver você assim também.

Trunks foi surpreendido por Goten que pulou sobre ele, forçando-o a se deitar e segurando seus pulsos contra o solo.

-Não pense que só por que eu estou de rosa eu deixei de ser menos homem – Disse Goten em tom safado, deitando-se sobre o amigo, mas sem soltar seus pulsos.

-Não vou esquecer disso – Falou Trunks rindo – Alem do mais você é MEU homem.

Agora foi a vez de Goten se surpreender, não percebeu que havia afrouxado o aperto nos pulsos de Trunks, que aproveitou a chance para se soltar e puxar a cabeça do outro em direção a sua, beijando-o.

Enquanto os dois pombinhos davam uns amassos, eu procurei na bolsa minha arma secreta: um chama animais eletrônico. Roubei, ou melhor, peguei emprestado da Corporação Cápsula. Ajustei o aparelho para o animal que eu queria e joguei perto dos dois. Aquilo ia ser interessante.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e logo vi o resultado, Goten tirou Trunks de cima dele e começou a dar pulos, enquanto tentava espantar as formigas que subiam em si. Trunks olhava sem entender, mas as formigas subiram nele também, logo estavam os dois dando pulos.

Eu estava dando muita risada da cena, mas de repente eu me assustei. Os dois ficaram com os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis e uma aura dourada circundava seus corpos. As formigas que estavam neles desapareceram, logo as que estavam andando pelo local foram pulverizadas por raios que saiam das mãos dos dois.

Quando a poeira baixou, não restava nenhum inseto, as cestas também tinham desaparecido, só restavam o som e os cds. Trunks e Goten haviam voltado ao normal. Os dois se olharam por um instante e logo começaram a dar risada.

-Parece que o resto da comida já era – Disse Goten abraçando Trunks.

-Eu já tinha perdido a fome mesmo – Respondeu Trunks dando um beijo na testa de Goten.

-Então o que agente faz agora?

-Que tal uma música?

Goten confirmou com a cabeça.

-Que tipo de música você quer – Perguntou Trunks.

-Não sei, escolhe você.

Trunks sorriu e procurou entre os cds, tirando a poeira de cima deles. Escolheu um e colocou no som. Começou a tocar uma música que não reconheci na hora. A melodia era calma e o artista ainda não havia começado a cantar. Trunks segurou a cintura de Goten, que abraçou o pescoço do outro. A cantora começou a cantar, e eu reconheci a música: Fly me to the Moon.

-Música romântica? – Perguntou Goten – Você faz nosso encontro parecer tão gay.

Trunks ergueu uma sobrancelha. Goten deu risada e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro e começou a sussurrar alguma coisa.

"Como estes dois são fofos, mas é minha missão atrapalhá-los. Ele me magoou, então eu vou me vingar...o problema é que eu não quero fazer isso...ou será que quero?".

A música continuava a tocar, eu ainda estava tão confusa, mas resolvi tentar atrapalhar de novo. Dessa vez sem plano elaborado, simplesmente peguei uma pedra, fui até o som e bati nele repetida vezes até quebrar. Meus olhos cheios de lágrima, de tristeza e de ódio, todas as minhas frustrações eu descarreguei naqueles golpes. O aparelho estava destruído, mas a canção não parou.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que a música não para? Cadê Goten e Trunks?".

Olhei em minha volta e não vi nenhum dos dois, a voz que cantava a música vinha do alto, olhei naquela direção e tudo fez sentido.

Trunks e Goten estavam dançando abraçados, de olhos fechados, flutuando no ar. Eu olhava boquiaberta para aquilo, mas o que mais me surpreendeu era que Goten cantava a música.

"Que voz bonita...".

Quando Goten chegou no trecho que dava o nome da música, Trunks fez aquela transformação esquisita e voou mais alto passando as nuvens...os dois estava no meio do céu estrelado...tinham virado uma estrela de ouro que brilhava mais que as outras. Então finalmente eu me dei conta de que não podia fazer nada para impedir aquele amor. Quando duas pessoas realmente se amam, os seus corações tocam uma canção. Uma canção de alegria...no caso deles a melodia era dourada.

Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos mais uma vez, peguei minha moto e sai sem rumo daquele lugar, nunca mais queria ver nenhum dos dois. Voltei para a cidade sem saber como e quando passei pela ponte, estacionei e me sentei aqui no parapeito, para pensar sobre minha vida.

-------------

E aqui estou eu até agora, já se passou uma hora desde que cheguei e eu não sei o que fazer da vida. Não que perder Trunks tenha me abalado tanto, mas é que cheguei a conclusão que nunca acerto uma decisão, que sempre acabo me dando mal. A única época feliz que eu lembro, era quando meu pai estava vivo.

-O que eu faço agora? - Me pergunto – Será que seria covarde de minha parte fugir através da morte?Ou será que devo continuar a viver?

Não posso viver minha vida inteira pensando que um príncipe vai me resgatar de minha vida confusa e me levar embora, preciso acabar com essas esperanças...mas agora é tarde, só o que eu tenho são minhas ilusões.

Encosto a cabeça num pilar e fecho os olhos, fico assim uns instantes e tomo uma decisão. Dou um impulso e deixo meu corpo cair no vazio.

Abro os olhos, ainda estou sentada na ponte. Só um sonho...estou tão cansada que mal consigo me manter acordada. Mais uma vez, eu dou um impulso e pulo da ponte, dessa vez de olhos abertos. Penso ter ouvido uma voz me chamando, mas ignoro. A água se aproxima velozmente.

"É o meu fim"

Mas de repente parei no ar, não estava mais caindo, alguma coisa segurava meu braço. Meus pés quase tocavam a superfície da água, olhei para cima para ver quem havia me impedido de morrer. Era Trunks, meu belo e adorado Trunks.

-Se você morrer, eu sentiria sua falta. Janey, não faz essa bobagem.

Eu estou sem palavras. Sinto meu corpo ser suspenso e logo estou no colo de meu amado. Ele me beija suavemente.

-Trunks... – Sussurro no ouvido dele – Me leve voando até a lua.

Ele da mais um daqueles sorrisos que fazem meu coração bater mais forte. Nós dois juntos vamos nos afastando da ponte, da cidade, do mundo, dos meus problemas...

------

_Sou eu de novo: Vilon! Deixa eu continuar a história, pois a Janey ta ocupada com o Trunks..._

No outro dia, Goten acordou com a luz batendo em seus olhos. Espreguiçou-se e aproximou seu corpo de onde julgava estar Trunks, mas o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. Deu um gemido de frustração e voltou a fechar seus olhos.

-Nem volte a dormir – Falou alguém.

Goten abriu os olhos e viu Trunks de terno e gravata com uma bandeja na mão.

-Hoje o café da manhã é na cama – Disse Trunks sorrindo.

-Odeio acordar sem você ao meu lado – Falou Goten mau-humorado.

-Então não devia dormir tanto. Mas já falei com sua mãe que você saiu da casa de sua "namorada" e vinha para cá.

-Minha namorada não me abandonaria na cama – Disse Goten, fazendo beicinho.

-O único problema dela é que ela não existe – Disse Trunks sentando na cama e colocando a bandeja sobre o colo de Goten.

Enquanto o mais jovem devorava os ovos fritos, Trunks ligou a televisão para ver se tinha algo que prestasse, parou num canal de noticias, pois uma foto chamou sua atenção. Aumentou o volume e ouviu o que a jornalista dizia.

-Foi identificado hoje pela madrugada o corpo de Janey Okawa Jones. A jovem de 18 anos cometeu suicídio por motivos misteriosos. Uma testemunha que estava passando na hora do ocorrido disse ter parado o carro e corrido para impedi-la, mas ela pulou antes que ele chegasse; a testemunha ainda viu o corpo dela mergulhando na água, mas informou que ela não lutou para se manter na superfície. A policia está investigando o ocorrido e declarou que a família da vitima possui um histórico suspeito. Janey era uma funcionária da Corporação Cápsula e estava prestes a ser promovida. Maiores informações sobre o caso no jornal noturno.

A jornalista acabou sua narrativa e mudou para outra notícia. Trunks olhava triste para a tela, Goten parou de comer e olhou para o outro.

-Você a conhecia? – Perguntou preocupado.

-Ela foi a última mulher com quem eu estive – Disse Trunks.

Goten abraçou Trunks e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Não fique assim amor, ela tentou engravidar de você, traiu sua confiança.

-Mas ela não merecia morrer...

-Ninguém merece.

Trunks suspirou e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Goten, deixando-o acariciar seus cabelos. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até Trunks beijar Goten.

-Te amo meu amorzinho.

-Também te amo amor.

Trunks levantou-se, tinha que ir trabalhar. Deu um beijo rápido em Goten e saiu do quarto. Goten deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, tinha tido um pesadelo que agora havia se transformado em uma pergunta que não saia de seu pensamento. Ficou imaginando o que Trunks responderia...

**Fim!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aê, depois de um milhão de anos sem postar nada sobre Dragon Ball, terminei a fic. Ela sofreu tanta modificação e foi reescrita 2 vezes, até dar este resultado. Não ficou tão boa quanto a última, mas é que eu quis fazer uma experiência, nunca havia escrito desta forma. Espero que tenha agradado a todos, o que é impossível.

Tanya apareceu mais uma vez...ela está ganhando importância...acho que vou matá-la hehe.

O que será que Goten sonhou? Qual é a pergunta? Isso só será respondido na próxima mini-fic "Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo"!! Não sabia que a música era considerada emo, mas agora já era, sei que tem gente que não vai curtir por causa da fobia emo, mas dêem uma chance.

Até a próxima!!!

**DEDICADO A COMUNIDADE "NUNCA SE ESQUEÇA". 70 MEMBROS!!! 24/02/07.**


End file.
